


Big Love

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Tiny!Phil, dan thinks Phil's tiny little butt is cute as a button, slight machrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil wakes up freezing one night, only to find out he is shrinking. Panicked and tiny he goes to Dan for help. Together the two deal with the challenges that come along with being too small for the normal world. Relying on each other, and working together, they realize their friendship, is in fact more than just friendship.





	Big Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a funny tiny Phil fic. Him talking about being in a belly button inspired me. There's humor, but it turns into a love story.

Dan was laying on his back trying to get to sleep. The light from the street was peeking in through curtains. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to clear his mind. The concentrated on the feel of his mattress beneath him, the way it molded to his body. He concentrated on the duvet above him and how soft and warm it was. He stretched his legs, his feet and his toes. Concentrating on relaxing his muscles, concentrating on the feel of the soft fabric, and the feel of it against his skin. 

He focused on each individual body part, starting with his toes, and moved up from there. He thought about how heavy his feet were, then how light they were. He convinced himself that they were weightless. He moved up to his calves and his thighs, then his hips. Everything below his waist was now weightless, virtually floating over his mattress, under the covers. He sighed, allowing the feeling to wash over him. And then he felt it. 

Something...something was on him...something small. He felt it scratching at his tummy. At first he thought it was just a rough bit of fabric, but then he felt it move. A mouse! A mouse had climbed onto him! He threw back the covers, turned on the light and looked down at his stomach. It wasn’t a mouse. 

“Hi!” 

“Jesus christ!” Dan’s eyes went wide. “Phil, what the fuck!?” 

“You’re so nice and warm.” Phil said, and snuggled down into Dan’s belly button. 

“Phil what is going on. You’re tiny, and naked. Get out of there!” Dan said, as Phil snuggled deeper. 

“But it’s cold out there.” Phil whined. 

“I don’t care. That feels so weird. Stop it. Phil...stop. Come here.” Dan said, and put his hand out for Phil to climb on. 

Phil reluctantly left his warm little cocoon, and climbed onto Dan’s hand. He stood clutching his thumb. “You have really warm hands.” Phil sighed, rubbing his cheek against the skin. 

Dan pulled the covers back over himself, and held Phil, “What’s happening? Why are you tiny? Where are your clothes? How...what’s going on?”

“Dunno.” Phil shrugged. “I went to sleep in my bed like normal, but then woke up because I was so cold. Then I realized everything was giant, so I came up here to find you, but by the time I got here I was almost frozen.”

“So you went to sleep, and woke up tiny?” Dan asked, trying to understand the situation. 

“I woke up small, I was bigger than I am now, but shrunk some more as the night continued.” 

“When did you wake up?” Dan said, picking up his phone from the side table. 

“Umm, about midnight.” 

“It’s almost five in the morning.” Dan said, “It took you that long to get in here?” 

“Well it took me a while to climb the stairs, I started about the size of a cat I think. It’s hard to tell. I was just a little taller than the bottom step.” Phil sat down. “I’m tired.” He leaned back against Dan’s thumb. “And still really cold.” 

“So you just keep shrinking?” Dan said, worried. 

“I stopped a while ago.” Phil shivered. “I’m so cold out here, can I please get under the covers?” 

Dan lay back, and pulled the duvet over his head so they were both under the covers. “Better?” 

“Kind of.” Phil said. “Could you maybe close your hand a little?” 

Dan closed his hand gently around Phil. “Good?” 

“Mhmm.” Phil sighed. “I’m so tired.” Phil yawned. 

“You don’t seem too freaked out about this.” Dan said, sounding more concerned than Phil had.

“I was freaking out at first, but...now...I don’t know I have this weird feeling of calm.” Phil shrugged again. “You feel so nice and warm. I feel so safe right now.” He smiled, and rubbed his cheek against Dan’s skin. “I know you’ll take care of me.”

Dan couldn’t argue with that logic really, he would take care of Phil, no question. “Okay...so what are we going to do? Should I call a doctor or something?”

“I don’t want them to do all kinds of crazy experiments on me. They’ll take me away from here. I would have to live in a lab or something.” 

“What if they know how to make you big again though. Don’t you want to get back to normal.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Well this is nice.” Phil smiled. “I’ve never been small, it feels so...mmmm...I don’t know how to describe it.”

“I thought you were so cold?”

“Well I was, but you made me nice and warm.” 

“I can’t hold you in my hand all the time Phil.” Dan said. “Then what?” 

“Well, put me somewhere else.” 

Dan looked at him. “Like where?” 

“I don’t know. A pocket maybe?”

“You would get squashed if I sat down or something.” 

“Oh, yeah. I guess you’re right.” Phil said, thinking. 

“You can’t sleep in my bed with me either. I could roll over and crush you.” Dan looked around. “How are we going to keep you warm? I could turn up the heating, but it’s not that cold in here, if you’re freezing now it wouldn’t do much.” 

“Do we have any mittens or something?” Phil asked. “I could wear a sock. Just cut some holes for my head and arms.” 

“We have gloves, but they’re pretty thin.” Dan said. “But we could try it.” He pulled the covers off and stood up. 

“Ahhhhh!!” Phil screamed.

“Oh my god! Did I hurt you” Dan said, opening his hand quickly and looked at Phil. 

Phil giggled, “No sorry, just scared me a little, you moved really fast, and it’s really high. Kind of like a roller coaster.” Phil smiled, and hugged Dan’s thumb. “Kind of fun, just surprised me a little.”

“Jesus, you scared me.” Dan let out a relieved breath. 

“Sorry.” Phil smiled. 

Dan went to his sock drawer and pulled out a pair of clean socks. Then went downstairs to the desk and picked up a scissors to cut three holes in the sock. “Here’s your new frock.” He said and held it up for Phil to inspect. 

“Well I guess this is better than being naked.” Phil said, his voice muffled as he wiggled into the fabric. “Still cold though. I could sleep in a glove.” 

Dan walked to the coat cupboard. “Need to put you down for a minute.” He put Phil on the small entryway table, and pulled out the box that contained their winter gear. “Here we go.” He held up a fuzzy black glove. “Try this out.” 

Dan set the glove on the table next to Phil and held it open for him. Phil climbed in and stuck his head out. “Well it’s better. Not as warm as you, but I’m not freezing anymore.” 

“Good.” Dan said, and picked up the glove with Phil. “Do you want to go back to your room?”

“Think it would be safer in your room. What if I need help?” 

“You’re right.” Dan walked them back into his room. He took a jumper out of a drawer and balled it up a little before setting it on his nightstand. He set the glove on it, “Comfy?” 

“Mmm, and it smells like you.” Phil nodded, as he snuggled down like a kitten into the makeshift bed. 

Dan smiled. “I have to say, now that the shock has worn off a little bit, you’re so cute. Like a little baby Phil.” Dan said in a high voice, he would use when talking to a cute animal or baby. 

Phil giggled, “Shut up!” 

“It’s true, it’s like I woke up and ta da! A new pet in the house.” Dan smirked, and turned out the lights. “When we wake up I’ll get you a tiny leash and collar.” 

“Ha-ha.” Phil said, rolling his eyes. “You are hilarious. Now be quiet, I’m tired. I had a big night.” 

“I don’t know if big is the correct word for it.” Dan teased. “Good night Philly.” 

“M’night Dan.” Phil yawned. 

________

Dan woke up a few hours later and stretched. “Morning.” Phil said cheerfully. 

“Jesus!” Dan jumped. “Forgot you were there.” 

“Still here.” Phil beamed, his hair sticking up all different ways. “Still tiny.” 

Dan rolled to his side to look at Phil. “Still adorable. God I love miniature things.” 

Phil put his hands on his hips and pouted. “I am not adorable. I look exactly the same, just smaller.” 

“I know, but you’re so cute.” Dan chuckled.

“Yeah yeah...laugh it up Howell...umm I do have a problem though.” Phil said. 

“What’s up?” Dan asked, sitting up against the headboard. 

“I really need a wee.” Phil said quietly. 

“Oh.” Dan chuckled. “Okay. Guess I’ll bring you to the bathroom.”

Dan picked him up and brought him into the bathroom. “Umm… this might not work so well.” Phil said, looking into the toilet bowl from his perch on Dan’s hand. 

“I’d hate for you to drown in the toilet.” Dan agreed. “Umm, how about I put you in the sink or the tub and you go down the drain? 

“Still kind of scary.” Phil said, I could slip in or something. 

“How about you stand away from the tub drain and do it, then when you’re done I’ll turn on the shower to wash it away.” 

“Yeah okay, that could work.” Phil nodded. Dan set him down in the tub. “This is so weird in here! Will you stay in the room at least, it’s still kind of scary.” 

“Sure, I have to pee too, but I’ll use the toilet.” Dan said. 

“Please do.” Phil laughed. “Thanks Dan.” 

“I’ll just close the curtain a little, for privacy. Okay.” Dan asked, Phil nodded. “Just yell when you’re done, and I’ll come get you.” 

“Okay.” 

Once done with that, and helping Phil wash his hands, they went to the kitchen for breakfast. “I’m starving.” Dan said pulling his cereal down from the shelf. 

“Me too. I could eat a horse!” Phil said excitedly. 

“I highly doubt that, especially now.” Dan laughed. 

“Are you being sizeist?” Phil said, playing along. “I am insulted.” 

“I sure am.” Dan smirked. “Okay, what do you want?” 

“Same thing you have.” Phil said, sitting on a dry sink sponge. 

“Hmm…” Dan said, “What are we going to put your food in? What are you going to eat with?” 

“I have to start thinking like the Borrowers.” Phil said, looking around the room. “Do we have a bottle cap or something?” 

“Hang on let me look.” Dan said, and walked over to the recycle bin. “Here, this’ll work.” He took the cap off of a bottle and brought it over to the sink. He washed it with soap and water, then placed it next to Phil. “Okay, and silverware?” 

“Umm…” Phil looked around the room, “I’m not sure, maybe I’ll just use my hands for now?” 

“What about this?” Dan walked over and took some kitchen foil off the roll. “Could fold it, or form it into a spoon or something for now?” 

“I could try.” Phil said tearing a small piece off of the bigger piece Dan gave him. 

“I’ll get the cereal, and make coffee while you do that.” Dan said, leaving Phil to his DIY project. He poured himself a bowl, then reached into the container and pulled out a flake and set it in Phil’s bottle cap. “Well not much fits in that.” 

“I don’t think much fits in here.” Phil said, rubbing his tummy. “It looks huge to me anyway. I might not be able to finish that. Could you crush it a little for me?” Dan pressed his thumb to the flake. “Much better, now it looks like cereal and not bark off a tree.” Phil smiled up at him before getting back to work on his spoon. 

“How’s the spoon coming?” Dan asked, returning from the refrigerator with the milk. He poured some in his bowl then put it back. He picked up a spoon and used that to pour some milk over Phil’s cereal. 

“COFFEE!” Phil screeched. “How am I going to have coffee?” 

“Another bottle cap?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, but a smaller one than this if there is one.” Phil agreed. 

Dan looked through the recycling again, “Aha! Found one. The vanilla extract bottle has the perfect size I think.” 

After washing it, he poured coffee into his own mug then dipped the cap into it. He handed it to Phil. “Yes, thank you!” Phil said, happily, before taking a drink. 

“Want to watch something?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah.” Phil nodded, standing up from the sponge, clutching the cap, and makeshift spoon in his hands. Dan picked up his cereal and his coffee, then looked down at Phil.

“Think you might have to come back for me.” Phil said. 

“Okay, stay there.” 

______

“I really want to take a shower Phil said. The floor’s pretty dirty.” 

“I think you may have to take a bath. I can make a nice hot bath for you in a bowl. It would be like a swimming pool.” 

“Ooooh do we have any bath bombs?” 

“I think so. Is that really necessary?” Dan laughed, as he walk into the kitchen with Phil on his hand. 

“I am going to be swimming in a cereal bowl, I can be extra about it just once can’t I?” 

“Fine. I need to shower too.” Dan grabbed a bowl, and brought it with them into the bathroom. “I don’t really feel comfortable leaving you alone. So I’ll put you up here if that’s okay?” 

“Yeah okay.” Phil smiled. Dan put him and his bowl on the counter. 

“What bath bomb do you want?” 

“Surprise me.” Phil said, lifting the sock off over his head. Dan smirked at the sight of Phil’s tiny pink butt cheeks peeking out of the material, before turning to get a bath bomb. He broke off a small piece then filled the bowl with hot water. 

“Test this. Is it too hot?” Dan said, indicating the water. 

“It’s perfect.” Phil said, then tried to climb into the bowl. Dan reached down and picked him up, placing him in the water. “Thanks.” Phil stood in the middle of the water, it was up to the base of his neck. “It’s just like being in a swimming pool!” He ducked under the water and popped back up. “This is so fun!” 

“Well I am glad you are enjoying bath time so much.” Dan smirked. “Don’t drown while I shower okay?” He turned on the water and began to take off his clothes as Phil swam and splashed happily on the countertop. He was just about to climb into the tub when he heard a gasp from the bowl. He ran over to find a wide eyed Phil. “What? Are you okay?” 

“I umm...yeah...sorry” Phil blushed. “I’m good.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah…” Phil coughed, and ducked under the water again. 

Dan went back to the shower, and this time no gasp, so he climbed in. He took a shorter shower than he normally did, since he skipped a step he usually took care of while he enjoyed his alone time. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. The room was filled with steam, and he couldn’t hear and splashes from the counter. He walked over to the counter. “You okay?” He asked Phil. 

“Um yeah.” Phil said, his back to Dan. “Could I get a clean sock to put on when I get out?” 

“Oh yeah. Will you be okay for a few minutes? Don’t try and get out or anything. Just stay there.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Phil said, still not facing Dan. 

Dan hurried to his room for the matching sock, then to the desk to cut the holes in it. “Okay.” Dan said, “A new little dress, just for you.” He smirked. 

“Thank you.” Phil smiled. 

“You okay?” Dan asked as he put his hand out for Phil to climb on. 

“Yeah, good.” Phil said. 

“Was the water too hot?” Dan asked looking at Phil. 

“No, it was perfect, why?” 

“You just look a little flushed, or something.” Dan shrugged, helping Phil into his new clothes. 

“Oh. well it was warm, but not too hot. I’m fine.” Phil smiled but looked away. He cleared his throat. “You should get dressed too.” 

“Oh yeah. I was so distracted by getting you a new outfit.” Dan laughed, looking down at the towel around his waist. He reached over and picked up the bowl and dumped out the water. He picked Phil up and they went to his room. “I’ll just set you here while I get dressed, okay?” 

Phil nodded. “Yeah. You know you could just bring me into the lounge and I could watch something. I don’t need to be with you all the time.” 

“It freaks me out a little bit.” Dan said, walking over to his bureau. “I mean you could get crushed by a couch cushion or something. 

“Fine.” Phil said, sitting down on the duvet. 

Dan pulled off his towel and pulled on some boxers before finding some comfy clothes to put on. “Okay, all set.” Dan smiled once he was dressed again. “You know, I bet doll clothes would fit you.” 

“Great.” Phil sighed. “Being small is starting to not be so fun anymore.” 

“Really? I’m having fun taking care of you. It’s like having a little pet I can talk to.” Dan laughed. “Now I get to dress you up, hey maybe I should get you a hamster ball. That way nothing can fall on you and crush you.” 

“No thanks.” Phil said, side eyeing Dan. 

“You look extra cute when you’re irritated with me.” Dan laughed. Phil growled. “Just like having a tiny little pet.”

“Shut up.” Phil said, pouting. 

Dan walked them back into the lounge, “How ‘bout we watch the Borrowers, might give us some ideas for you.” 

“Fine.” Phil said, still pouting. 

“I’m going to do some shopping.” Dan said picking up his laptop. “Buy you some things.” 

“Shouldn’t I be doing some shopping?” Phil said sitting next to Dan. “Can I sit on your lap. I’m still cold, and now my hair is wet.” 

“Sure.” Dan said moving the laptop towards his knees a little bit so Phil could sit down. “You want me to get a blanket?” 

“Could you?” Phil looked up, “Or will you be too hot...warm I mean.” 

Dan chuckled, “No it’s fine. I can just put the corner up here over you.” He reached over for the throw slung over the back of the couch. He covered Phil with it, “Good?”

“Yes, thank you.” Phil wiggled a little to get comfy. 

“Ah, Phil…” Dan said, looking down. 

“Uh-huh?” Phil said, still wiggling. 

“You realise that’s my dick right?” 

Phil stopped wiggling immediately. “I um...no...it kind of didn’t register I guess.” 

“You are literally on my lap, what did you think that was?” 

“I uhhh I...it’s squishy so I just thought it was your leg.” 

“Well, yeah it’s squishy. I’m not hard, you goof.” Dan laughed. 

“It’d probably kill me if you were.” 

Dan laughed, “It would look hilarious with you straddling it. Like riding an elephant or something. Maybe I should get a little saddle in my shopping spree.” Dan typed in doll saddle into the search bar. 

Phil looked up at him, “Dan...please can we not….” 

“Okay okay.” Dan laughed, and typed in doll furniture. “How about a little table and chairs instead?” 

“Better.” Phil nodded. “See if there are plates and things too.” 

While the movie played they shopped for all sorts of doll necessities. “Anything else you think you might need?” Dan said checking over his cart. 

“I think it looks good. Who knows I might be back to normal soon and not need any of this stuff.” 

“Maybe.” Dan nodded, “If not we can always buy as we go.” He clicked pay, and chose the fastest delivery option. “And now we wait. I hope that little bed is comfy enough.” 

“Me too. It looked nice.” Phil agreed. 

After dinner a box arrived full of miniature items for Phil. He jumped around excitedly as Dan unboxed everything. “We should have filmed this.” Dan laughed. 

“Then everyone would know I’m tiny. We’ll have to figure out how to film so I don’t look tiny.” 

“I think that will be very hard unless it is just in front of a plain background.” 

“I think we can make this tiny bedroom look fine.” Phil said looking at the first few things Dan pulled out of the box. 

“Look at this tiny little chair!” Dan said holding it up. “All this stuff is so cute!” 

“It looks normal to me.” Phil said, testing the chair out. “It’s almost too big for me. Where are some of the clothes, I hope those fit.” 

Dan dug around and found a bag of tiny clothes. “Here we are. Fashion show Phil.” 

Phil held up some of the clothes. “I said I didn’t like this.” 

“I think you will look so cute in it.” 

Phil glared at him, I am not wearing a tuxedo.” 

“What about this?” Dan held up a pair of pants and a jacket made to look like leather. “The tiniest leather daddy on earth.” 

“Did you get anything useful or normal?” 

“Excuse?” Dan said, in mock surprise. “You never know when a tux would come in handy.” He laughed, but stopped, “Yes Phil. Fine, rain on my parade. Here.” He held up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

Phil pulled the sock off, “Underwear?” 

“Oh umm…” Dan looked in the box, “Somewhere in here….found it.” He opened a small box, “Here Phil.” He handed him a pair of small underwear. 

“Well these fit.” Phil said, standing with his hands on his hips. 

“Try the rest now.” Dan smiled, and sat back. Phil tried on the all the clothes, except the leather outfit, and the tux. 

“I like this one the best.” Phil said smiling. “How does it look?” 

“Good. It’s very Phil.” Dan nodded. Phil beamed up at him. “Okay want to see the rest?” 

“Yes please.” Phil sat on his little chair and watched Dan pull everything out of the box. “Ooohh! The bed!” Phil said, excited once Dan had set it up. He walk over, and jumped on it. “Not bad.” He said bouncing a little. 

“Good.” Dan laughed, watching Phil look at all of his new tiny things. “It’s like having a little talking doll.” 

“I’m not though. I’m still me.” Phil said, looking up at Dan. 

“I know...but still.” Dan shrugged, and picked up the little dinner table. “Where do you want this?” 

“I think in here, if that’s okay, since we eat in here most of the time.” Phil said. 

“Oh, I forgot I bought one more thing,” Dan said, “Pulling it out of the box.” 

“DAN!” 

“What?” Dan laughed, holding up the hamster ball. 

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.”

________

“I need to use the bathroom again.” Phil said quietly. 

“Again?” Dan asked surprised. “Your bladder shrunk more than the rest of you I think.” 

“Not my bladder this time…” 

“Oh...ummm...well we didn’t really think about that…” Dan said, looking a bit surprised. “Not like you can do that in the middle of the tub.” 

“I know.” Phil said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “This is the most embarrassing thing ever.” He covered his face with his hands. 

“Phil, everybody poops.” 

“Yes, but they don’t have to discuss what to do with it with their...friend.” 

“Well now you do.” Dan said standing up, “Alright we can figure this out. How about we get another bottle cap and put it on the other chair, then when you’re done...I just empty it into the toilet.” 

“Oh god...kill me.” Phil said, wanting to melt into the couch. 

“Phil, it’s fine. It’ll probably be like tiny little pellets. Like little specs I can barely see.” 

“I don’t want you to have to deal with it. Maybe I should just go outside, like an animal. Then you don’t have to do anything.” 

“Phil you’re being silly.” Dan said soothingly. 

“I don’t care. I would prefer that I think. I don’t think I could look you in the eye ever again.” 

“It’s cold out.”

“I would rather freeze than having you dispose of my…” 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind. I am happy to take care of you, and that is part of caring for you.” 

“I’m sure.” Phil said. “Could you bring me outside please?” 

“Yeah, let me just grab a couple things. I’ll be right back.” Dan said. A few minutes later Dan came back with a large mug and a piece of toilet roll and some hand sanitizer. “The hand sanitizer is just until we get back inside. Ready?” 

“Yup.” Phil said, standing up and climbing onto Dan’s hand.

Dan walked outside, and set Phil in the small patch of grass in their back garden. “Here I warmed it up, for you so you don’t freeze.” Dan said, holding the mug. He tore off a small piece of toilet roll and handed it to Phil. “Just tap on the mug when you’re done.” He covered Phil with it, but left the lip of it on a couple rocks, so that there was a little air flow.

A few minutes later, Phil tapped on the mug and Dan lifted up. “Please just squish me with that mug.” Phil said, looking up at Dan. 

“I will not. Phil, this is not a big deal. It’s okay.” Dan said, bending down to pick Phil up. 

“Wait!” Phil said throwing his hands up, “Hand sanitizer.” Dan gave him some, then picked him up. Dan walked inside, and let Phil wash his hands properly with soap and water. “Do you think...that maybe you could just leave me alone for a bit?” Phil asked. 

“Phil...is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m...just, I’m...I don’t like that you had to help me with that…” 

“Phil…” Dan sighed. “It really is okay.” 

“I know...you keep saying that. But it’s just so…” 

“So what?” 

“It’s like...I have never felt so helpless.” 

“Oh Phil…” Dan said, “Wish I could hug you.” 

“If you could, we wouldn’t have had this issue.” 

“Do you still want to be alone?” 

“Yeah. For a bit, if that’s okay.” 

“If that’s what you want. I just worry about you.” Dan said. 

“Dan, I’ll be okay. I am just going to sit on my bed and watch something. Just need to get out of my head for a bit.” 

“Okay.” Dan said, and set the remote next to Phil before walking out of the room. 

_______

“Phil…?” Dan said quietly a couple hours later. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Phil said. “You can come back in.” He smiled up at Dan. “I’m kind of tired. Could I go to bed?” 

“Yeah, sure. I am too. Here climb on the bed, I will carry you on it like a chariot.”

Phil giggled. “I feel like you should be feeding me grapes.” Phil said, as Dan carried the bed.

“A grape would kill you.” Dan said. Dan walked into the bedroom and put Phil’s bed on the side table. “Want to brush your teeth?” 

“Yes please.” Phil nodded. “I also need to take out my contacts. I have had them in for too long. I’m just glad they shrunk with me, or I would be blind and tiny.” 

“Why were you wearing them to bed?” 

“I fell asleep reading.” 

“Why didn’t you put your glasses on?” Dan said

“I wasn’t planning on going to bed.” Phil said. 

“Let me go get your stuff, I’ll be right back.” Dan said, before leaving the room. 

Dan came back carrying Phil’s toothpaste and contact supplies. “Here we are.” He held out his hand for Phil to climb on. He set Phil down on the vanity by the sink. Phil walked up to the sink and dealt with his contacts as Dan brushed his teeth. Dan set his toothbrush down and helped Phil with the toothpaste. Dan stood back and waited for Phil to brush his teeth with his finger. “I pooped too.” Dan said casually as Phil was finishing. 

Phil coughed, and looked up. “Why on earth did you tell me that?” 

“I thought maybe you would feel better.” 

Phil smiled. “I mean...thank you for trying, but…” 

“Well I figured it couldn’t hurt.” Dan smiled. “Ready for bed?” 

“I’d like to pee first, then yes, I’m ready.” 

“Okay. I’ll pee too, while you go.” 

“All this bathroom talk is making me dislike this whole tiny thing. I was very happy going about my day not knowing about your bathroom time, and really happy about you not knowing about mine.” Phil said, as Dan set him in the tub.” 

“I mean we know everything about each other already…” Dan said, as he peed. 

“I know but somethings are better with a bit of mystery.” 

Dan chuckled, and flushed. “I mean I guess so. My parents were always really open with each other about their bathroom stuff, so I have that as a norm in my head.” 

“Your parents are a couple.” 

“Yeah, well we’re almost a couple, if anything it shouldn’t be any weirder. We have been together longer than most couples we know.” Dan said, as he carried Phil over to wash his hands. 

“Fine. I’ll try to not be so embarrassed next time.” Phil sighed as he dried his hands.

“Good.” Dan smiled, and set Phil down on the side table. He climbed into bed, and lay back. “Are you good? Do you need anything?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Phil said, climbing into his little bed. “I’m pretty tired, think I’ll be asleep in like two seconds.” 

“Should I turn out the light then?” Dan said, chuckling.

“Please.” Phil sighed, laying back, and scooting deeper under the blanket. “Night Dan, love you.” 

Dan chuckled, his hand hovering over the light switch, “Night Phil, love you too.” He turned out the light, and rolled to his side looking at Phil’s little bed on his table. He smiled. “So cute….” He whispered, and fell asleep a few moments later. 

 

_________

 

Phil woke up shivering. “So cold.” He whispered sitting up in his bed. He looked over to where Dan was sleeping on his back. His eyes traveled down Dan’s body and noticed the tented area half way down. He smirked to himself. “Dan..?” He said, but Dan didn’t move. 

Phil’s teeth were chattering as he climbed over onto Dan’s bed “Dan?” Phil said, walking up towards Dan’s head. “Dan, I’m freezing. Can you help me get more covers please?” 

Dan sighed in his sleep, “ Phil…” He whispered. 

“Yeah, Dan...wake up. I’m so cold!” Phil said, poking Dan’s earlobe. “Dan please!” 

“Phil...mmm” Dan moaned, “Feels nice…” 

Phil stopped for a second, surprised. “Dan….Please wake up.” He pressed up against Dan’s neck trying to get warm. Dan’s breath caught, but he didn’t wake up. “Dan!” Phil shouted. 

“Huh? What?! What’s happening!?” Dan said, sitting up and looking around. He saw Phil’s bed empty and panicked. “Phil! Oh my god Phil where are you!?” 

“I’m right here, calm down.” Phil said, walking over towards Dan. 

“You’re in my bed?” 

“I know. I’m freezing. I was trying to wake you up.” Phil said, as he shivered. “Could you give me some more blankets or something? I can’t sleep.” 

“Come here.” Dan said, as he picked Phil up. “Yeah I’ll get you something.”

As soon as Phil was in Dan’s hand he sighed. “You’re so warm.” He sighed and snuggled against Dan’s thumb. “Can you hold me for a bit please? Let me warm up?” 

 

Dan nodded and lifted the duvet to tuck them underneath it. “How long have you been awake?” He yawned. 

“A little while now.” Phil said wiggling a little in Dan’s hand. “You think you could hold me tighter?” 

Dan closed his hand a little tighter. “That better?” He asked. 

Phil smiled, “Yeah a little. I wish I could just sleep with you. I get so cold in bed by myself. Even when I was big, I sometimes wished I could climb in bed with you…” Phil trailed off. “I mean, because I get cold at night...And you know...it would just be warmer with someone else…” 

Dan chuckled, “Phil relax, I know what you mean.” 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want you to think I thought about climbing into bed with you all the time. I mean how creepy would that be?” 

“I wouldn’t really mind.” Dan yawned. “I mean if you're cold, why not? It’s not like we’ve never slept in the same bed before. I like sleeping with you. You’re so nice and cuddly.”

“But we share a bed when there isn’t another option, besides the floor.” Phil said, “It’s not like we choose to sleep together” 

“Well when you get big again, if you’re cold, I give you permission to sleep with me.” Dan said yawning. “You warmed up yet? Wish you were big now so you could just sleep here, and I wouldn’t have to worry about squishing you.” 

“If you want you can put me back now, I’m warmed up. I don’t want to keep you awake.” Phil said. “I’ll be okay with an extra blanket or something.” 

“It’s okay. I can hold you a little bit longer.” Dan smiled. “I like it when you wiggle and get comfy in my hand. It’s cute.” 

“Stop calling me cute.” 

“Well you are. Can’t help it.” Dan chuckled, “a tiny little Phil…”

“I can’t wait to be back to normal.” Phil sighed, and rolled onto his back in Dan’s hand. “You don’t think I am so cute then.” 

“You’re always cute,” Dan said, “Just now you’re extra cute.” Dan sighed, his eyes drooping shut. 

Phil looked at him. “What do you mean I’m always cute?”

“Phil, you know what I mean.” Dan said, his eyes still closed.

“I don’t actually.” 

“You know you’re cute.” Dan yawned, and rolled onto his back his hand with Phil by his side. 

“You think I’m cute? Like how? As in an adorable animal, or umm cute as in snog worthy?” 

“Both.” 

“What?” 

“Sometimes you are adorable. Other times...donno...think about how it would be to kiss you…” Dan trailed off. 

“Kiss me?” Phil asked. “Like a peck on the cheek? Or…”

“Like, I want to stick my tongue down your throat.” Dan sighed, then started to snore quietly. 

“Dan..?” 

“Mmm?”

“You asleep?”

“Mhmm.”

Phil sat in Dan’s palm, wanting to stay where he was but was also not wanting to risk falling asleep and getting crushed. “Dan...please wake up. Could you just give me another cover and I can sleep in my bed…”

“Mmmm Phil….” Dan sighed, “I like it when you sleep with me.” 

“Dan...Please I need you to wake up.” 

“Feels nice...when you're touching me.” 

“Dan! Dan, wake up!” 

“Mmm yeah...touch me like that Phil…” Dan breathed, bringing his hand that had Phil in it over to his hardening dick. Phil fell as he turned his hand over to rub himself a little. Phil scrambled to stand up, his eyes wide as Dan pulled his pants aside to get a better grip. 

“Oh my god! DAN!” Phil began to panic. 

“Yes, Phil?” Dan asked, starting to wake up.

“Dan, wake up!” 

“Phil!” Dan sat up, “Phil where are you?” 

“I’m right here.” Phil said, and jumped up and down on Dan’s leg, “Don’t move, or you might squish me.” He jumped down and ran onto the mattress and ran out from under the duvet. “Okay…” He panted, “you can turn on the light.” 

Dan turned the lights on, “Oh my god...did I hurt you?” He scooped Phil up gently to look at him. 

“No, just freaked me out a little, think you were dreaming.” Phil hugged Dan’s thumb. “You should put me in my bed, before you fall asleep again. Could you get me another cover too?” 

“Yeah,” Dan nodded and put Phil down on his little bed. He got up and walked to his dresser on the other side of the room. “How about this jumper?” He brought it back and once Phil was settled under his duvet, Dan tucked the sweater around the bed. “Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Phil smiled, only his little head peeking out of the blankets. “Think I’ll be good now.” He snuggled down. 

“Good.” Dan smiled, and turned out the light. “Scared me, little shaken up…” He said, quietly. 

“Sorry.” Phil said, from his bed on the side table. 

“Not your fault. I could have killed you…” Dan said, his voice breaking. “I mean it could have been like two seconds and you’d be…” 

“Dan, it’s okay. I’m just fine now, don’t worry about it. I’m okay, good even.” 

“I could have killed you in my sleep and woke up to find…” Dan jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Phil could hear him get sick, then Dan’s toothbrush whirring again. A few minutes later Dan walked back into the bedroom. “I don’t like this tiny thing anymore either…” 

“Dan…” Phil said, quietly, “I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me.”

“But I could have Phil, that’s the point. I could have...so easily…”

“I know.” Phil sighed. “Try not to think about it okay? Go to sleep, tomorrow will be better.” 

“I don’t know if I can sleep now.” Dan said, sitting up and looking into the darkened room. 

“You should try.” Phil said, “I promise I won’t get in bed with you again.” 

Dan lay down, and closed his eyes. He could just make Phil out in his bed, “Night Phil, love you.” 

“Goodnight Dan. I love you too.” Phil closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly now that he was warm and comfortable in his bed again. 

Dan on the other hand took much longer to fall asleep, and when he did he dreamt of killing Phil. He whimpered, and cried, and called out Phil’s name, but Phil stayed in his own bed and watched as Dan became more and more upset. Finally Dan woke himself up, sobbing into his pillow and threw on the light. “Phil!” He panted. 

“I’m right here.” Phil said, climbing out of his bed to stand on the edge of the table. “I’m okay.” He smiled weakly up at Dan, concern etched on his face. 

“We need to get you big again.” Dan said, calming down. “Or I may never sleep again.” 

“I think you’ll be fine. You’re just a little freaked out from before.” 

“Yeah…” Dan sighed, combing his hand through his curls. He reached over and picked up his phone to check the time. “Think I’m going to get up. It’s seven, there is no way I am going to sleep well anymore.” 

“Okay.” Phil nodded, and stretched. 

“You can go back to sleep, you got less sleep than I did.” Dan said, as he stepped out of bed. “Sleep, I’ll take a shower and make some breakfast, then come get you.” 

“I won’t be able to sleep either.” Phil shrugged, and sat on the edge of his bed. “Maybe we should both get up and try and have a normal day. I have a video to edit, and weren't you going to film today?” 

“You sure?” Dan asked, “I basically kept you up all night.” 

“I’m sure. Besides a nice little swim sounds good right about now. Relaxing.” 

Dan smiled. “Okay, I’ll even willingly put a piece of bath bomb in the water for you. Any requests?” He picked Phil up and went into the bathroom. He prepped Phil’s bath, adding a piece of the purple bath bomb to the water. Phil got undressed, folding his clothes as Dan turned on the shower for himself and undressed letting his own clothes pile up on the floor. “Ready?” He asked once he was naked. 

“I um...I what?” Phil said, dumbstruck. His eyes were wide. 

“You ready to get in your bath?” Dan asked, looking at himself in the mirror quick. 

“I ugh...yeah sure...bath...s’good.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Dan asked as he picked Phil up to put him in the bowl. Phil hugged his thumb tightly, pressing his body as close as he could to Dan’s skin. “Okay Phil...you can let go.” Dan’s hand was over the water. 

“Oh yeah…” Phil said, and jumped into the water. 

Dan chuckled, “Your little butt…” He shook his head as he climbed into the shower. 

Phil blushed, and looked over his shoulder at Dan. He watched as the water cascaded over Dan’s body. He thanked god and all the angels that Dan had opted for a clear shower curtain. He was hard in his bath, and decided to quickly take care of business, like he did the last time. Seeing Dan naked, was bad enough, but now...now that he was so enormous compared to Phil...well Phil could barely control himself. Dan seemed to be completely oblivious to Phil’s attraction to him. Phil stroked himself quickly so that he would be done by the time Dan was done in the shower. He didn’t want to be close when Dan got out, like last time. He came, as Dan turned the water off. Phil tried to breath normally, as Dan climbed out of the shower. He cleared his throat. “Good shower?” 

Dan chuckled as he wrapped a towel around himself. “Uh...yeah? You alright, you look flushed again.” He said, standing next to the counter. “Ready to get out?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Phil sighed, looking across the water of his little pool. 

Dan reached down and let Phil climb on to his hand. “Isn’t it funny how now that you’re tiny us being naked isn’t that much of an issue. Like I just saw you naked, and well...it wasn’t like I saw you naked.” Dan said, thinking. “I mean, if you were you’re normal size, we’d never walk around nude like this, but now…” He shrugged as he walked into the bedroom. He set Phil down next to his little bed and chest of drawers. “I mean, this whole getting dressed in the same room and stuff…” He trailed off as he pulled off his towel and took out a pair of boxers. 

Phil watched Dan for a moment, before he put his own towel down and took out a pair of pants for himself. He was getting hard again. “Why don’t you feel weird about it though. I mean I kind of do, but I also think you can’t see much. At first it was the least of my worries, I was almost frozen so being naked in front of you was not my biggest concern.” 

“I mean I can see your cute little butt,” Dan said smirking, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I have to really look to see your dick though.” He squinted, making Phil squeak and cover himself even though he had underwear on. Dan laughed, “I mean I’m sure it’s at least proportionate, but you’re so tiny, that it...well it’s also tiny.” 

“Yeah well since I am so tiny, and you are like a giant to me, what do you think that does to your dick.” Phil said, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

Dan laughed even harder, “I didn’t even think of that! It must be enormous! I should have bought a saddle for you.” 

“You are fricken hilarious.” Phil said, turning his back on Dan as he continued to get dressed. “I don’t think it’s all that funny.” 

“Why, because I could literally crush you with my dick? Oh god! I just pictured you next to it.” Dan rolled back and laughed even harder, tears of mirth were streaming down his cheeks. 

“Just because I’m tiny, does not mean I couldn’t….” Phil stopped abruptly, then blushed deeply. 

“You could what?” Dan said, wiping his eyes. “Could get me off, or something? I mean if I came on you would would probably drown.” He stood up, and started to pull on some joggers. 

“Yes!” Phil shouted, his hands on his hips and his chin in the air defiantly. “I could still get you off even at this size.” 

“Oh really?” Dan smirked, then paused. “Wait...what’s happening? Are you...do you want to get me off?” 

“I mean I don’t want to…” Phil said, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “I just hate that you’ve been treating me like...like I’m not even human. Not myself. I am not a pet, or a talking doll. I am still a human, who…”

“Who what?” 

“Who has sexual urges.” Phil whispered. 

“What?” Dan said, getting closer to the table Phil was on. “What was that last bit?” 

“I still have sexual urges!” Phil shouted, his face red. 

“I didn’t even know you had those when you were big.” Dan said seriously, sitting down on the bed again, his shirt in his hands. “So what...are you saying you…when you see me naked you want...you get turned on by me?” 

“Yes. Jesus...I thought yesterday was my peak for embarrassment…” Phil said turning away to sit on the opposite side of his bed, facing away from Dan. 

“When you were big,” Dan said quietly, “would you be turned on by me then too?” 

Phil was silent for a few moments, “Yes, okay? Yes. I find you attractive...yes...I would...like to get you off...” 

“Jesus Phil...” Dan chuckled. 

“Could you just kill me now please?” Phil said burying his face in his hands. 

“Why?”

 

“I mean...now the cat is out of the bag...and I’m tiny, and you think of me like a little toy or something…not a man who…” 

“Phil…” Dan said, reaching over and picking Phil up. “Will it make you feel better that when you were big I touched myself thinking about you 90% of the time?” 

“Jesus.” Phil said, his knees buckling, making him grab onto Dan’s thumb harder. “Okay, well that’s news.” 

“I guess so. The other 10% wouldn’t be though.” Dan smirked, “Kanye, Nick Jonas, Zayn, and little bit of J Law thrown into the mix.” 

Phil laughed, “That is surprising actually, thought you were kidding about them mostly. Feel like I should be jealous of Nick though, since he at least knows who you are.” 

“Nah, you’re number 1 Philly.” Dan said. “So now that that is all out in the open…” 

“I wish I wasn’t tiny.” Phil sighed, still holding on to Dan’s thumb. 

“Same.” Dan smiled. “I haven’t gotten off in a few days…” 

“I just did…” Phil smirked. 

“What? When?” 

“While you were in the shower.” 

“Phil you little perv, you!” Dan laughed. “Were you watching me?” 

Phil nodded. “Also why it took me so long to let go of your thumb...just wanted to feel you a little longer…” 

“It feels wrong that you saying that turns me on a little bit.” 

“It does?” 

“Well yeah. I turned you on enough for you to jerk it in the same room as me.” Dan said moving to sit with his back against the headboard. 

“Well you could, umm...you know if you wanted.” Phil blushed, “I could go to the lounge while you have some alone time.” 

“Or you could stay in here.” Dan said, his voice low. 

Phil nodded slowly. “I could…” He palmed himself over his pants. 

“Are you hard?” Dan asked, Phil nodded again. Dan smirked and pulled his pants down enough to take himself in hand. 

“It’s so…” Phil said, staring at Dan’s dick. “It’s amazing.” 

Dan stroked his cock slowly as Phil watched and eventually started doing the same thing. “I need to set you down…” Dan panted, “I’m afraid I might squeeze you.” 

“Put me on you. Like your chest or something.” Phil said, breathing heavy. Dan set him down on his stomach, just above his belly button. Phil looked up in front of him, where Dan’s dick loomed heavy and hard. “Want to touch it…” Phil said, and walked forward. Dan giggled, when Phil got closer to it, as his feet grazed the short hair at the base. 

“Kind of tickles.” Dan said, stilling his hand as Phil moved closer. 

Phil pressed his entire body against the smooth hot skin of Dan’s cock, and let out a low moan. “So hot…” He said, then rubbed himself against the baby soft skin. 

“I wish you were bigger,” Dan sighed, as he watch Phil rub himself on his dick. “It feels wrong, you’re so small…” 

“But I’m still me.” Phil said, “If I were my normal size, what would you want me to do?” 

“Well first I’d want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long...since...that first time…” Dan said, watching Phil move against his skin. “That actually feels good.” 

Phil pressed kisses to Dan’s penis. “Well I can kiss you here…” He said, and when I get back to normal I want to kiss the crap out of you.” Phil moved up to the head of Dan’s penis, and massaged it as though it were tight muscles in his back. 

“Jesus...that is an odd sensation.” Dan said, his eyes wide. 

“Good or bad?” 

“Good.” Dan panted. “Weird but good.” 

“Um Dan...Remember how I shrank slowly…?” 

“Uh-huh.” Dan nodded, closing his eyes. 

“I think…I think I’m growing…” 

Dan’s eyes popped open. “What?” He looked down and saw that Phil did indeed seem bigger. “I can see your dick!” He said, smirking, “This is the weirdest...oh god…” 

“Like that?” Phil asked, as he rubbed himself against Dan at a new angle, “feels good…” He was now almost the same size as Dan’s dick and he wrapped his legs around it, as he massaged with his hands. He was visibly growing now, and Dan watched as Phil became bigger and bigger. 

“Phil...wait...stop…” Dan panted. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Phil said, sliding off of Dan and sat up. 

“Phil...kiss me.” 

“I...oh!” Phil said, realizing that he was now big enough to do so. He scrambled forward, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck he pressed their lips together. He hummed into the kiss, as Dan’s arms circled his waist. 

“Phil…” Dan breathed, pulling back just enough to speak, “Are we...is this real?” 

“Yeah...I mean I guess…” Phil said, he was laying over Dan, he rocked his hips. “That certainly is.” He smirked. 

“What is your hard on, or mine?” Dan chuckled, Phil pressed kisses to his cheek and chin, then down to his neck.

“Both are real. Want you to fuck me.” 

“Bottom Phil rises?” Dan chuckled, turning them so he could pin Phil to the bed. 

“I just want that big cock inside me.” Phil giggled, as Dan took one of his nipples in his mouth. “Been thinking about that since the first time I saw it.”

“Okay…” Dan said, his breath ghosting over Phil’s belly, “I guess I’ll give you what you want.” He moved lower, pressing kisses and sucking small hickey’s as he moved lower still. “But for the record,” He said, looking up at Phil, “I want this inside me sometime soon.” He wrapped his hand around Phil’s dick and squeezed, making Phil catch his breath. 

“Deal.” Phil smiled, and bucked his hips a little into Dan’s touch. 

_____________

“So that was fun…” Dan panted, and kissed Phil’s shoulder as they lay in his bed, sweaty and sated twenty minutes later. “And surprising.” 

“I know right?” Phil said, running his hands through Dan’s hair, pushing it back off his face. “I was not expecting the day to go like this.” 

“Been quite the adventure.” Dan nodded. “So...I now that we um did that, maybe we should talk about it. Should have maybe talked about it first, but…” 

“Mmm yeah I think so.” Phil said, pushing away a little to sit with his back to the headboard. “Can I just say, that no matter what, you’ll always be my best friend. I could never not have you in my life. When I woke up, and was shrinking, the only thing I could think of was to get to you. I had to get to you, you would take care of me. You would help me. And if I just kept shrinking until I...I stopped existing...I wanted to at least see you one last time.” Phil’s eyes welled up, and his voice broke. “Whoa...I barely admitted that to myself before...but if I were to stop...being...I would want to be with you at the time.” 

Dan pulled Phil into a hug, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. “I’d want that too. You’ll always be the most important person in my life, and the thought of you not here anymore…” Dan shuddered. “I’m glad you’re full sized again so I can hug you. Well… hug you, and fuck you.” He smirked, as Phil chuckled and pulled back again. 

“Why’d it take us this long to figure out how we felt...I mean… I always knew I loved you, I always thought you were beautiful. But why did it take this long for me to put the two things together?” 

“Beats the hell out of me.” Dan shrugged, “I’m in the same fucking boat as you are. I have loved you for all these years, and have always thought you were gorgeous...but I didn’t seem to combine the two things in my head. I guess I just thought it was a ridiculous idea.” 

“Why?” 

Dan shrugged again and lay with his head on Phil’s chest, “I guess because of Phan. I know that’s a stupid reason, but I think that the main reason.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Phil said, stroking his palm absentmindedly up and down Dan’s arm. “Like it couldn’t be real because it’s a ‘ship’, and therefore not a real possibility.” 

“Yes, basically. Also, it made me question my feelings, like was I being swayed by a particularly well written fic? Was I just lonely and the fic made a relationship with you seem like a good idea, when it actually wasn’t?” 

“Don’t forget the artwork, and the compilations, and the gifs,” Phil said, “Some of the artists are amazing. I saw one the other week and at first I thought it was a picture.” Phil laughed, “Like I had a mild heart attack from it, as I was scrolling. All of a sudden there we were...and yeah I mean I knew I had never had you pushed up against the wall with my hand down your trackies, but my god, at first glance I thought I had.” 

Dan laughed, “I’ve seen that one. I literally choked on my coffee when I saw it. Not gonna lie, I clicked on it, and looked at the other artwork from the same artist. May or may not have had a bit of a hard on...” 

“I did too, there was one of you naked laying on your side with a fox tail butt plug….”

“Phil!” 

“I’m just saying the detail...it was very good.” 

Dan laughed, “So anyway, back to us, the real us, not ‘Phan’, are we...what are we doing?” 

“Right now we are having pillow talk.” Phil said, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Dan’s neck.

Dan sighed, and closed his eyes a moment, “Har har…you know what I mean.” 

“I do.” Phil said, his hands starting to roam slowly over Dan’s skin, “Well for me, I’ll always be your best friend, but now I think...I know that I want more. I could never picture my life without you, I always knew I wanted a spouse, a house, and kids...all that stuff, but it all felt so far away. I think it felt that way because how could I have that, and have you too? I guess, if the spouse is you...well that really makes it all settle into place.” 

“So wait.” Dan sat up, and turned to look at Phil. “Are you saying you want to marry me?” 

“Well not this minute.” Phil said, sitting up a little straighter, “I mean...I guess, yeah I do, I would like to, but if you don’t want to get married I’ll be okay with it; as long as we’re still together. I want all that stuff, with someone, you’ve been my someone for 8 years, I think another fifty or sixty years seems pretty good.” 

Dan laughed, “Yeah okay. So marriage...are we what…? Boyfriends now? That sounds weird to me. Doesn’t sound like...enough?” 

“We don’t really need to have a label do we? I mean boyfriends yeah, but also best friends...nothing covers both to the extent it should.” Phil said, pulling Dan back to lay against him. “I think I’ll stick with best friend, since to me that is the most important part. Besides, we are the only ones who need to know. Not that I want to stay in the closet, just I mean...everyone doesn’t need to know about our love life. Also think about the ‘Phans’, if we came out and told them we were in fact together...we would be bombarded with questions, then...then they wouldn’t have all the speculating, all that creativity flowing.”

“You just want them to draw more dirty pictures don’t you?” Dan said, turning a little to look at Phil. 

“I don’t want to hamper the creative spirit. The mystery, the unknown, drives a lot of it.” Phil said haughtily. 

“Uhuh…” Dan smirked. “Creative energy is fed through the unknown…” He looked skeptically at Phil, then laughed. “You just don’t want to give up the Phan smut. I see you Phil Lester.”

“I mean have you seen the one where I am on top of you and you’re head is thrown back…ouph!” Phil was cut off by Dan tackling him to the bed. 

“I fucking love you.” Dan smirked, pulling back to look Phil in the eyes for a second before claiming his mouth with his own. “Too bad we bought all that doll stuff, what a waste.” they both laughed.

“We could keep it, just in case.” Phil smiled, his hands roamed down to cup Dan’s ass. “We don’t know why I shrank in the first place, I may do it again.” 

"I hope not, I can't do this..." Dan smirked and cupped his hand over Phil's dick, and it started to stiffen again. "I don't want that to happen again." 

"I wouldn't mind. Your dick looked even more amazing when I was tiny." Phil smirked as Dan stroked. "But i guess, I'll stay this size for a while so you can keep doing that." 

"Shut up, and fuck me." Dan laughed, then leaned in and kissed Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so much longer and much more serious than I had anticipated. Ah well, it's done, I can move on, and can cross a tiny Phil fic off the list. If you liked it, let me know. If you hated it, maybe let me know. Thanks for reading guys! I love hearing from you.


End file.
